Queen Grimhilde
'Queen Grimhilde '(also known as the Evil Queen), is a minor player in the first Disney vs Non Disney Villains war and the first Disney Villains War, only to become a major player in the Marvel War. Her role expands in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. A vain and cruel queen, she is the first villain to appear in a Disney animated film, the 1937 classic Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Of all the Disney villains, she is one of few recognized for villainy outside her Disney context, being ranked as the 10th best cinematic villain by the American Film Institute. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings For a kid named Maliss, the young prince of the Enchanted Kingdom was actually quite a sweet kid. When he was five years old, he was introduced to his newly birthed sister, Grimhilde. He had no clue as he looked at the sleeping infant, he'd one day be pitted aganist her. Maliss and Grimhilde lived rather peaceful lives as young royals, their respective descents did not occur until Grimhilde was fifteen years old. A large ball was to occur in honor of her brother's birthday. She decided to look for an escort, and decided to propose the idea to a young man she had been admiring for some time named Harrison. Harrison turned her down, calling her ugly. Being called ugly took a massive toll on Grimhilde. Every day, Grimhilde would enjoy an apple with her mother in the courtyard, and her mother ha dalways called her fairest one of all. Could she be wrong? Grimhilde began spending hours in her washroom, plucking and pulling from her face. She'd starve herself for days on end. It was only thanks to an incredibly loyal servant named Felix she was able to hide her disorders from her family. The ball eventually came, and Grimhilde had altered herself drastically. She was far more thin and had highly changed her own face. She once again offered her hand to Harrison, who once again refused. Harrison would only be interested in Grimhilde if she was an heir to the throne. However, it was Maliss who was next in line. Grimhilde's already rather broken mind pieced together a new mentality over time. No matter how hard you'd work, you only mattered if you were at the top. She would matter, she cared not of the cost. Grimhilde hoarded a number of spell books and spent days studying curses and hexes. Once again, her study of witchcradt was successfully kept a secret by Felix. Her first victim was her father. With a rather simple, low level hex, Grimhilde gave her father a very quick, painless passing in his sleep. The kingdom was devastated, particularly Maliss and his mother. Maliss decided to rummage around for his father's old belongings, and he stumbled upon some of Grimhilde's spell books. He decided, for precaution's sake, to memorize a number of spells himself. The next phase of Grimhilde's plan started with her mother. She dipped her apple in the potion of the Sleeping Death, and of course, the grieving, unexpecting woman took a bite, and soon afterward, joined her husband. Fact of the matter was, Grimhilde soon realized that her mother took a bite before calling her daughter "fairest of all" as she always did. Grimhilde would spend the rest of her life scavenging for that approval. Maliss, astonished, studied the apple, and noticied a ghastly scent about it. His study of Grimhilde's books led him to the conclusion that this was the Sleeping Death. Maliss confronted his sister, and challenged her. Grimhilde gladly agreed to finish the conflict. The two fought, and Maliss proved to be the superior weaver of magic. Maliss prepared to deal the killing blow, blasting a plasma bolt at Grimhilde with intent to destroy the wicked usurper. However, Felix once again intervened, jumping in front of Grimhilde and taking the hit, disintegrating him instantly. An enraged Grimhilde felt a force come to her that allowed her to conjure enough magic to send Maliss flying out the castle window and a fair distance away. Grieving for her one, true friend, Grimhilde desperately performed several spells hoping to catch hold of anything that was left of Felix. It was a green powder that brought life to what little remained of Felix's soul. Felix was fading, and would disappear if he ha dno physical form soon. Frimhilde acted fast and sealed his spirit inside a Mirror. Felix would continue to serve Grimhilde as long as he existed. As new queen, Grimhilde ordered Maliss into exile, framing him for her parents' murders. The kingdom took a dark descent under her reign. Grimhilde largely employed the kingdom's criminals and wicked creatures. She sympathised with the outcasts. Her first order of buisness was calling Harrison before her. Harrison offered himself to the Queen with an apology. Grimhilde responded by ordering his execution. Harrison was pulled screaming out of the throne room by Grimhilde's enforcers, The Big Bad Wolf and Willie the Giant, and that was the last anyone saw of him. Many would fear the new Queen. Meanwhile, Maliss, aware he was not allowed back, spent several years in the wilderness. He made the wolves his friends, as his heart grew darker with time as he practiced magic in the forest. Maliss eventually came across a race of goblins that he quite easily asseretd power over and took control of, becoming Lord Maliss. He wants nothing more tha revenge on his sister. Fall to Rasputin During the Non-Disney War, Queen Grimhilde suspects Rasputin of planning to overthrow her kingdom and has him banished. The wicked lich takes his revenge by turning the Queen into a hag, and then summoning a lightning bolt to destroy her. The Queen tries to escape, only to fall off a cliff to a presumed death. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Child-Killer Unbeknownst to Rasputin, Grimhilde survives her fall. Living in hiding, she outlives most of the combatants of the first war, only to emerge in the second. With her castle taken over by her brother, Lord Maliss, Queen Grimhide joins Maleficent's faction. She requests that Maleficent restore her beauty and power, but Maleficent denies her request. However, Maleficent does offer her a chance at redemption. As Pharaoh Rameses was responsible for Maleficent's defeat in Egypt during the first war, Maleficent wants the Queen to take away that which Rameses holds most dear. The Queen, taking the order to heart, prepares one of her signature poison apples. This time, however, her spell is not beholden unto true love's first kiss; the apple is absolutely toxic. After wading through the Nile, the Queen discovers the pharaoh's young son. Guileful as ever, the Queen tempts him into tasting the apple. As the boy dies, she cackles with glee. The Queen returns from her mission, having murdered the young boy undetected. A Joyous Victory The Queen rejoices in the death of Ruber along with the rest of Maleficent's forces. She does, however, rejoin the fray during the Battle of the Forbidden Moutains. Just as Maleficent scores a victory, Grimhilde traps Skeletor's generals inside the mountains, leaving them vulnerable to capture and imprisonment. A New Alliance After an attack from Hordak, the Forbidden Mountains are utterly leveled. Maleficent is presumed dead, and her faction is in despair. With this, Queen Grimhilde decides to take her leave. She travels to the remains of the Forbidden Mountains, encountering Lady Tremaine. Tremaine obliges the Queen's request: she, unlike Maleficent, will restore Grimhilde's youth. Now empowered, the Queen helps Tremaine unleash Queen Narissa from the rubble. The three enchantresses form a new alliance. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War At her castle in Germany, Grimhilde summons Lady Tremaine to her court, accusing Tremaine of plotting against her. Tremaine freely admits to her treachery, revealing that she has planned for this and has laid a trap for the Queen. Unveiling a powerful magic wand, Tremaine casts a spell on Grimhilde that transforms her into a hideous hag. Fleeing into the wilderness, Grimhilde is pursued by Tremaine, who summons a bolt of lightning that blasts Grimhilde off a cliff to her death. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney vs Marvel Villains An Early Death Having disguised herself as a hag, Grimhilde manages to poison and kill Snow White. As she leaves her victim's cottage, however, she witnesses the arrival of Electro, sent by Red Skull to kill the queen. Grimhilde climbs up a mountain, frantically trying to escape. As Electro ascends the mountain in pursuit, the Queen tries to crush him with a massive boulder. The plan fails miserably, as Electro blasts the rock face underneath Grimhilde, sending her falling to her death. Back to Life Grimhilde ends up resurrected, as the Horned King enlists Lady Tremaine and Doctor Facilier to help him. The Queen takes up a leadership position in the alliance, but she finds her need for control threatened by the Horned King's dominance. She thus schemes with Magneto to get rid of him. Knowing that she needs to keep up appearances, she helps Facilier summon the Headless Horseman to protect the Horned King from Deadpool, but she continues to scheme in the shadows. Taking Control Not wanting to play second fiddle to the Horned King, Queen Grimhilde makes a deal with Magneto: terminate the Horned King in exchange for a powerful alliance. So to create an opportunity for Magneto to assassinate her superior, Queen Grimhilde feeds the Horned King false information about the rise of the Mandarin; the Horned King plays directly into her hands, sending his two elite bodyguards to take out the threat. Both bodyguards fall to the forces of the Mandarin, and the unguarded Horned King is easy prey to Magneto and his forces. Queen Grimhilde thus asserts her authority over Facilier and Tremaine, bringing in Cruella de Vil to act as her second-in-command. Disney vs Marvel Villains - Part Two With the second war coming up... But then again, Facilier will be shocked to realize that when Hela took over the Underworld and let the souls of dead villains free, Queen Grimhilde was among those released villains. Then again...he won't, because Grimhilde used a magic portal in Narissa's castle to send herself and Cruella to the live-action universe apart from now Grimhilde has a new look. It is here that she battles Blackheart with much difficulty, before deciding to abandon the battle to escape with her life. Seeing as this place could hold possible allies for her to recruit in order to defeat Blackheart, the Queen recruited Barbossa, Koragg, Necrolai, Kal, and the Sanderson Sisters Winnie, Mary and Sarah to her new alliance, hoping to use them to take over the Live-Action Realm and take down the spawn of Mephisto once and for all. Disney vs Anime Villains Disney vs Anime Villains - Part Two Animated vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Lady Tremaine's Alliance Category:Sorceress Category:CGI Villains Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Live-action villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Babidi Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Stepmother's Three Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Team Queen Category:Revived Villains